


Clones

by Natalea



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Ethical Dilemmas, Genetically Engineered Beings, Humanity, Jedi, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Envoyé en toute première mission avec des clones, un jeune Jedi s'interroge sur la fiabilité de ces nouvelles troupes, leur humanité, et l'éthique du régime qu'il sert...





	Clones

Bonjour amis lecteurs,

Je ne suis pas une habituée des fanfics Star Wars et je sollicite votre aide. Je souhaiterais offrir cet OS à un ami, qui est un fan absolu de la saga. Problème : il est super tatillon, super exigeant, et moi du coup j'ai peur d'avoir écrit de la merde, ou - pire encore - une hérésie.

Donc voilà, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si je peux lui offrir sans risque ou pas, ou si je fais définitivement honte à Star Wars.

Merci à vous !

Nat'

* * *

 

Prima Septem II est une planète souterraine. Un gigantesque complexe labyrinthique qui s’enfonce dans les entrailles de la roche, la déchire, la creuse, avec cette forme d’anarchie si particulière qui trahit une longue implantation alien.

La gravité est forte, sur cette planète. Ses habitants ont la charpente épaisse et la musculature appropriée à une telle pesanteur. Dans le reste de la galaxie, en des cieux plus cléments, ils sont moqués pour leur lourdeur un peu gauche. Mais ici, j’envie la grâce presque animale de leurs mouvements.

Il fait chaud. La moitié des conduits est dévouée à l’aération, mais cela n’empêche pas l’air de brûler des mille et une vapeurs qui font vivre cet endroit. L’humidité coule le long des murs en larmes acides, grêle les parois comme les stigmates d’une maladie vénérienne. Ça sent le salpêtre, le soufre, la pierre, et l’odeur de dizaines de milliers de vies accumulées jusqu’à l’écrasement. Prima Septem II n’est pas une planète accueillante, et n’a jamais prétendu l’être. On y exploite les minerais qui nourrissent la République, et sans doute bien d’autres alliances avant elle, depuis plus longtemps que les archives ne peuvent le consigner.

On m’a envoyé ici pour enquêter sur l’attentat qui a frappé le dirigeant de l’une de ces principales exploitations minières. Prima Septem II est un terrain sensible, une source de richesses inépuisables pour la République et, plus important encore, une source de carburant. Sa perte contraindrait la République à se reposer sur des systèmes plus fragiles, des planètes avec lesquelles les accords commerciaux sont remis en question par la guerre qui fait rage… Les Séparatistes cherchent à saper les différentes ressources de nos armées. Prima Septem II s’est toujours montrée fidèle à la République, principalement sous l’impulsion de ce leader dont la mort tombe bien à propos… Si un coupable n’est pas retrouvé rapidement, les prochaines élections pourraient favoriser Klee Suiren, magistrat favorable au mouvement séparatiste.

Les ordres sont simples. Retrouver le coupable, ou éliminer Suiren. La seconde option n’a pas la préférence du conseil des Jedi… La mienne non plus. Notre ordre est censé être pacifique, le garant de la paix. Toutes ces belles choses que l’on nous inculque lors de notre formation au Temple… Il ne m’a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que les idéaux se concilient mal à la réalité. La galaxie obéit désormais à cette consigne absurde : pour obtenir la paix, il faut porter la guerre en son sein. La semer derrière les lignes ennemies, la débusquer comme un ver que l’on traque parmi nos propres rangs. Tandis que je déambule dans les intestins crasseux de cette planète, je ne me fais pas l’effet d’un garant de la paix. Guère plus qu’un rat qui en cherche un autre, qui défie l’ennemi de se montrer plus fourbe que moi, dans ce jeu de dupes qui nous unie tous.

Le climat est tendu dans les galeries qui m’entourent. Je sens la nervosité de la population, l’agitation, partout autour de moi. Tous se demandent déjà s’ils ne doivent pas basculer. La République a échoué à les protéger, après tout. Ce n’est pas la première fois que Prima Septem II attire des convoitises que la République échoue à déjouer. La planète est trop loin, isolée, exposée, et les rangs de nos soldats se sont éclaircis depuis que les Séparatistes ont porté la guerre sur d’autres fronts. Seule la preuve que cet assassinat est un complot dissuadera les habitants de Prima Septem de s’en remettre à un autre destin…

Les soldats clones qui m’accompagnent et moi-même sommes encore les bienvenus dans ce dédale aliénant. Mais pour combien de temps ? Je vois les regards suspicieux, hostiles, des travailleurs qui nous dévisagent tandis que nous remontons la piste qui nous a été donnée.

J’ordonne aux soldats de se débarrasser de leurs uniformes avant de passer véritablement à l’action. C’est ma première mission avec un groupe de ces clones, ma première mission depuis leur arrivée in extremis dans l’arène de Géonosis. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d’eux. Ils sont bien entrainés, ils obéissent aux ordres : dociles, clairs et concis, comme on nous l’a promis. Pourtant, en leur présence, je ne peux me départir d’un certain malaise.

Je suis né sur Chrysa. Une planète de plages et d’océans, à des milliers d’années-lumière du développement technologique de Coruscant. On m’a repéré et formé trop tôt pour que mon enfance me lègue davantage qu’une odeur de marée, le goût des algues et la brûlure du sable sous mes pieds. Pourtant, un peu de cette existence simple a toujours survécu en moi. Je me souviens que nous étions un peuple libre qui ne pratiquions pas l’esclavage. Nous considérions et célébrions chaque vie, avec une forme d’idéalisme qui prête à sourire, même pour moi aujourd’hui. Il y a quelque chose dans le regard obéissant de ces clones qui choque le chrysien en moi. Je les dévisage, et je me demande ce qui se cache réellement derrière ces faciès identiques, ces traits parfaitement génoformés, et ce dévouement aveugle.

Y a-t-il des pensées à l’intérieur de ces casques ? Des opinions, des désirs et des craintes, des regrets, des espoirs… Y a-t-il une âme ? Et cette âme, est-ce la même pour chacun d’entre eux ? Ou leurs gènes ne sont-ils qu’un point de départ pour définir les milliers de versions possibles d’un même individu ? A quel point le patrimoine génétique qu’on leur a imposé les définie-t-il, au regard de l’expérience vécue ?

Je n’aime pas sentir autant de questions s’agiter en moi. Le doute ébranle le calme que requiert ma mission, déjà mis à mal par la tension ambiante. Je dois accorder ma confiance à ces hommes que je ne connais pas. A mon contact, leur esprit parait plat et étrangement lisse. Ils sont concentrés sur leur objectif et ne s’abandonnent à rien de ce qui les entoure. Je n’arrive pas à savoir, pourtant, si c’est une bonne chose.

Le suspect que nous avons repéré se terre dans l’un des centaines de bouges qu’abrite la capitale de Prima Septem II, Gergovah. C’est une taverne à laquelle on accède par un puits qui descend sous les niveaux habités, à la frontière de ce que le vivant peut supporter. On y pratique la contrebande de toute sorte, sous le regard indifférent des autorités locales qui reposent sur ces interdits pour survivre. Quand on nait, vit et travaille dans des conditions aussi extrêmes que sur Prima Septem, on ne peut blâmer la population de s’offrir quelques moments d’évasion, à n’importe quel prix.

L’insulaire que je suis se hérisse sous la pression des dizaines de tonnes de pierre au-dessus de ma tête. Je peux sentir la chaleur des conduits de lave à travers la roche, la proximité du manteau qui semble irriguer la pierre, la rendre molle, parcourue d’une luminescence rouge qui dilue tout. L’air est encore plus étouffant ici. Je le sens à peine pénétrer mes poumons, pollué par la fumée des substances que l’on s’échange sans même prendre la peine de les cacher. L’odeur ne tarde pas à me monter à la tête, et je dois avoir recours à toute la maîtrise de mon entrainement pour ne pas me laisser atteindre par la frénésie ambiante.

Des dizaines de voix conjuguées créent un brouhaha incessant. Tous ces corps jetés les uns contre les autres forment un tableau grotesque, m’empêchent de distinguer à l’œil nu la cible que nous sommes venus débusquer. Au vu de notre faible marge de manœuvre, les clones m’encombrent plus qu’autre chose, mais je suis censé leur faire la main et les évaluer sur le terrain… Je les dissémine aux quatre coins de la taverne histoire d’en être débarrassé. En groupe, nous attirons trop l’attention. Et ce n’est pas eux qui identifieront celui que je cherche.

Je m’en remets à l’instinct, porté par la vague de pensées, d’émotions et de désirs qui se mélangent autour de moi, décelant un ordre au sein du chaos. Mon attention se tourne vers cette silhouette qui s’esquive déjà par un conduit parallèle, s’engouffrant dans le réseau étroit de la ventilation. Je fais signe aux clones qui me suivent hors de l’atmosphère surchargée du bar jusque dans ces galeries désertes, exiguës, où chaque pas résonne comme une armée.

Je pressens les décisions de l’adversaire à chaque tournant qui l’entraine. Bientôt, nous sommes seuls à exister, nous et les clones que j’envoie en tenaille pour lui barrer la route.

Il finit par comprendre ma manœuvre et stoppe. Je l’aperçois, ennemi inconnu sous le foulard qui le dissimule. Il ne se rendra pas sans combattre. Je sens la décision se cristalliser dans son esprit avant même qu’il ne saisisse son blaster : j’esquive et dégaine mon sabre, gêné par cet environnement souterrain. Il n’y a pas la place pour manœuvrer et il le sait. Dans ce long couloir en ligne droite, son arme lui donne l’avantage : il tire, aperçoit les clones qui tentent de le rabattre et les contraint à reculer, se dégageant un chemin à travers le labyrinthe. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps face aux tirs ennemis : à cette profondeur, on a renforcé le blindage des parois qui répercute chaque rayon… Il semble comprendre en même temps que moi. Une mal-fonction générale dans de telles conditions causerait notre mort à tous. Cinquante centimètres d’acier nous sépare d’une fin certaine. L’adversaire sait qu’il est pris, mais il a un secret à défendre et des ennemis à tuer…

Il sort de sa poche un détonateur qu’il plaque à la paroi métallique. Et puis le choc. Un des clones se jette sur moi vers l’une des galeries latérales : nous tombons ensemble, échevelés, tandis qu’autour de nous le sol tremble et les parois se tordent…

\- Vite ! s’écrie le clone.

L’explosion a démoli le conduit dans lequel nous nous trouvions, bloquant temporairement l’accès aux litres de lave en fusion qui grignotent peu à peu la brèche. Il fait chaud et noir comme dans un four : nous progressons à l’aveugle, à la seule brûlure de nos doigts sur l’acier qui fond, aux cris de nos compagnons qui meurent au-devant de nous…

C’est un miracle si nous retrouvons le chemin de la taverne. Les clients ont senti la déflagration et évacuent : Gergovah a une réactivité ultra-rapide dans le cadre d’incidents de ce genre… Il y a fort à parier que déjà, les ingénieurs en charge des hautes pressions convergent vers la zone, mais il ne restera rien de l’assassin sans visage ni de mes hommes.

Mes hommes…

Nous ne sommes plus que deux. Le clone et moi. Sans son armure, je ne peux même pas lire son matricule : j’ignore qui de ces quatre soldats venus m’accompagner dans cet enfer m’a sauvé la vie.

\- Tout va bien, commandant ? demande-t-il.

\- Ça ira…

Je marque un temps d’arrêt avant de lui demander :

\- Et toi ?

\- Rien que des égratignures, monsieur.

Sa voix reste lisse. Neutre. Mais je sens un éclair de colère le parcourir, du chagrin, un dégoût et une injustice qu’il ne souhaite pas partager avec moi. Des visions du tunnel me reviennent en boucle. Un de mes hommes est encore en vie là-bas, englouti sous les plaques qui se resserrent peu à peu sur lui, dévorant sa chair et ses os. Je sens sa souffrance, et je le sens s’éteindre. Mon sauveur doit le sentir inconsciemment, lui aussi. Il a vu ses camarades agoniser et a choisi de les laisser, pour me sauver moi. Par leur vie, pas la sienne, uniquement la mienne. Ces conséquences pèsent dans le regard qu’il me tend, un dialogue silencieux qui s’établit, sans que nous ayons à prononcer un seul mot.

\- Merci, j’articule doucement. Je suis désolé pour les autres…

\- C’est notre devoir, me coupe-t-il aussitôt. Nous sommes là pour ça, pas vrai ?

Je perçois sans peine l’ambiguïté dans cette remarque. Elle me frappe et éclaire l’homme devant moi d’une nouvelle image. Il a conscience de la servilité qu’on lui impose. Ses gènes formatés ne le privent pas d’une intelligence propre. Il sait que le réflexe qui l’a conduit à sauver ma vie plutôt que celle de ses amis résulte d’un conditionnement. Un instinct qu’il ne peut absolument pas combattre, par aucun moyen. Même s’il doit sacrifier la seule famille qu’il ait jamais connue…

L’obéissance se dispute à la colère que tout cela lui inspire. Le soldat amélioré, le produit génétique ne parviennent pas à effacer totalement l’individu en lui. Entre l’inhumain et le surhumain, il reste peu de place pour l’humain… Mais il est là, malgré tout.  

Ma compassion pour lui déborde de mes gestes : je le relève et l’entraine loin du massacre. Je repousse l’injustice que ressent l’insulaire en moi. La pensée de ces clones que nous envoyons au front sans souci de leur existence, de leur valeur, de leur liberté… Nous leur avons même volé la volonté de s’en révolter, et ils le savent. Ils le savent…

Nous avons échoué aujourd’hui. Nous avons perdu un coupable, perdu des hommes. Peut-être Prima Septem II basculera-t-elle aux mains de nos ennemis. Mais surtout, je le crois, nous avons perdu notre humanité. Elle brille désormais dans les yeux de ces clones que nous avons créés.

Je suppose que Klee Suiren devra mourir.

 

 

 


End file.
